


The [Work] Morning After

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Post-War, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has an awkward conversation with Commander Une.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The [Work] Morning After

* * *

_Preventers Manual Article 8 Sub-Section B:_  
_To avoid mission priority conflicts, an agent cannot be paired with another agent with whom he or she is in a serious relationship. ___

* * *

I gave a quick nod in greeting as I passed by Suzanne’s desk and entered my office. I set my chocolate hazelnut latte on my desk as I walked around to my chair. Once seated I promptly kicked off my high heels under the desk. No one can see my feet behind this oak monstrosity so why should I bother wearing them when I didn't have to? I turned on my computer and leaned back in my chair, sipping my coffee and waiting on Suzanne.

I didn't have to wait long before she entered my office, carrying a large stack of folders. There always seemed to be more reports awaiting approval on a Monday. Suzanne set the pile on my desk. I quickly grabbed the first one but before I could start perusing the papers inside I saw that Suzanne was still standing next to my desk. I glanced up at her, wondering if what she had to say was going to make my Monday worse than Mondays usually are.

“Agent Night has requested to meet with you as soon as you arrived. Should I inform him that you are available to see him now?”

“Sure, that’s fine. Thank you, Suz.” She nodded and headed out of my office. So, Duo Maxwell wanted a meeting bright and early on a Monday morning. I could only hope that whatever trouble he caused could be wrapped up without news coverage this time. The breaking of a perp’s nose by “accidentally” hitting him with the butt of his gun leading to all the “Preventers brutality” stories was, frankly, a pain in the ass, even if the dick was responsible for a child prostitution ring and certainly deserved anything he got. I turned toward my computer to read some of my email while waiting for Maxwell to arrive.

* * *

I heard two quick raps on my office doorframe and turned to see a man leaning partially in the doorway, chestnut braid dangling down.

“Come in and have a seat, Agent Night.”

He sauntered in, giving a jaunty two finger salute. “Heya, Commander. How’s it hangin’?” He draped himself over one of the chairs facing my desk.

My lips quirked into a grin. “I know I’ve told you that’s not the proper way to greet a commanding officer. Now, what can I help you with today, and should I be calling up the PR team to be on standby?”

“Nah, no need to get the Bullshit Squad in on this. I’m just here cus I gotta request a new partner.”

I sighed. “You can’t keep requesting a partner change every time Agent Day organises your desk.”

“Ah… yeah... it’s kinda more than just ‘Ro messin’ with my shit this time.”

He grabbed the end of his braid and started what I could only term as “fiddling” with it. He appeared to be nervous. I really did not want to know what could make Duo Maxwell nervous but I was sure I was about to find out.

“You didn’t escalate to a physical confrontation, did you? That would get the both of you a two week suspension and a required meeting with the Preventers’ psychologist.”

His cheeks took on a slight pink hue. I was astonished. I wasn’t even aware he had the ability to be self-conscious let alone embarrassed about anything.

“Well... it was physical alright, but not like you’re thinking.” He gave a slight chuckle.

I frowned. “Are you going to make me drag the reason out of you?”

“Sorry, sorry.” He took a deep breath, gathering his nerve. “I’m requesting a new partner under Article 8b of Preventers Manual.”

I just stared at him. He couldn't have said what I thought he said. He continued to fiddle with his braid, and eventually my stunned mind decided it needed clarification. “So, let me get this straight. You and Yuy are in a sexual relationship?” I couldn’t believe I had even asked that.

His blush became more pronounced. “Yeah… so… yeah, I need a new partner according to 8b.”

“You and Yuy… together…”

“Hey! Don’t make it sound like it’s such a surprise I could get laid!”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and really tried to ignore that mental image. “That wasn’t what I was trying to say. I just never expected this development. The two of you seemed like you couldn’t even get along outside of missions.”

“Well, umm, that changed.”

I took a calming breath. “Ok, well, I can swap you and Agent Fire. I’m sure Agent Fire and Agent Day could work well together and you can partner with Agent Earth. Is that acceptable?”

He was avoiding making eye contact. “Umm.. not exactly.”

“It’s not acceptable? Do you have a problem with working with Agent Earth?”

“I can’t be partnered with Tro’.”

I was starting to get exasperated. “And why ‘can’t’ you be partnered with him? It better not be simply that you don’t want to. You are aware I can just order you to partner with Agent Earth, correct?”

“No, I’ve got no problem with workin’ with Tro’. I just can’t be partnered with him.”

“You still haven’t explained why.”

He mumbled something I couldn’t make out.

“You’ll have to speak louder than that.”

He huffed, ruffling his bangs. “Because of Article 8b.”

I found myself staring once again, completely speechless. Maxwell began to fidget a bit in his chair, continuing to fiddle with the end of his braid. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. My demeanor turned stern. “I am not amused.”

His eyes snapped to mine. “Wha’?”

“I would have thought you were above this sort of prank, Agent Night.”

“It’s not a prank!”

“Sure, I’m to believe you are having sexual relations with both Yuy and Barton behind each of their backs.”

“No! It’s together!” He seemed to realise what he said the moment after it left his mouth. His face flamed red and his eyes quickly switched to the carpet.

I was floored. No two ways about it. It took all I could to keep from gaping at him. “Ok, that was far more information about my agents’ private lives than I ever wanted to know. Is it at least safe to assume that Agent Fire and Agent Day are not sleeping together?”

“Ah, nah. ‘Ro and Wuffers aren’t fuckin’.”

“Language, Agent Night. So, Agent Fire can partner with Agent Day, and I’ll have to find new partners for both you and Agent Earth. I’ll need to review the current roster. I’ll get back to you by the end of the week.”

“Bet ‘Ro’ll be happy when he hears he’s gettin’ paired with Wuffers.” He grinned.

“I’m sure he will be. Now, I don’t want to have to see you in my office any time soon, you hear?”

He jumped up and gave his sarcastic little salute again. “Yes, ma’am!” He left my office and I saw him give a salacious wink to Suzanne as he passed her desk before he sauntered on down the hall, braid swinging behind him.

I gave an exasperated sigh and reached over to press the intercom connecting me to Suzanne.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Suz, can you get me the address for a good dating website? I suddenly feel the need to play catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So, this one came to me randomly after reading another 1x2x3 fic. I wondered what it would be like to have to inform your commanding officer you were in a threesome relationship.
> 
> And as to why Duo’s doing this by himself, he lost in rock-paper-scissors. :P


End file.
